Tales of Friends
by MikeyFan93
Summary: a Girl named shinah meets  the  turtles along with her friends   Daisuke ,Nick    its the beginning of a new day
1. Chapter 1

TALE OF FRIENDS

Chpt1. the attack

It was a new day I was in my room listening to Angels cry and all a sudden I felt something weird around me I don't know what it is and I don't know why? I said to myself what can it be? Then a knock on my door it was Nick .I open the door he asks "ready to go? I told him: one minute I grabbed my jacket we were meeting friends at the Training area … for a day of training we seen Sayu and her bro kenji was in a bad mood as always like Nick before we were starting training we heard a sound in the alley we ran over there and we seen scarlet, and Emerald in trouble. I threw my. Chinese stars at one of the foot soldiers he turned around and knocked Scarlet out then suddenly the lights went off we seen a sai fly out of no where …and hit one of the foot soldiers so then Rosetta turned around and fainted right when she seen Raphael. The hot head I looked and I seen Leo, Raphael Michelangelo and Dontello I was surprised so then I finished 5 more Foot soldiers and helped my friend Scarlet up I asked her

"Are you okay? She replied

I'm a fine thanks then Leonardo comes up to me and says. "Are you a ninja master?"

I replied "Yes I am" Shinah just looked at Leo why do you want to know? She does look at him. Daisuke appeared in the shadows looked over at Shinah hmmm he started to think. Aries looked at Raphael and fainted * Raphael just stared " what the shell? Why does every girl faint when they see me geez " Leo chuckled " I don't know bro that's weird what girls see in you"? He laughed some more Raphael looked at Leonardo want to say that again fearless leader

Leo interrupted shut up I can whoop Ur shell don't dare try me "

Raphael laughed again no you can't but before they were to start

I interrupted

"YO CHILL! " Leo and Raphael just looked at me

I said you heard me CHILL! Mike laughed

"These two chills that's hilarious so thanks guys for coming we started walking then Mike the youngest out of the turtles asked

"What are you guys up to? Nick and I replied

"We were training till we heard the foot clan why? We asked

Leonardo and Raphael

"Can we watch we r are bored and we knew you were in trouble and we heard of you guys they looked at me mostly specially you

I said "Whatever"

We walked back to the training fields along with the Ninja Turtles

Sayu finally woke and looked at her bro Kenji

"What's your problem? In an attitude way Kenji just glared at her LEAVE ME ALONE SIS! I can tell he didn't want to be bother but Sayu insisted keep pissing him off so then " SAID LEAVE ME ALONE so Sayu got up and attacked her bro, the Three brothers Just looked and stared their eyes widen they said

"WHOA " I just looked and watched

Raphael asked me

"Uh Shinah aren't you gonna stop them?

I replied, "Why should I? They are Brother and sis

Leonardo interrupted they Look like they r about to kill one another so Raphael and Leonardo got between them*

"YO CALM DOWN! This is New York City chill ax

So Raphael held "COOL IT DOWN! "Raphael held Kenji back I rolled my eyes Mike looked at Shinah with corner of his eyes and Daisuke they both sighed I got up and asked them.

"I 'm ordering Pizza want some? "

They responded

"Totally Dudett "I looked ha Your funny

Michelangelo laughed

"What sorry didn't mean to step in your space?

Raphael bopped Mike

": Shut up "Mike said why don't

U shut the shell up Raphael glared at Mike

"Rephrase that again "

Leonardo and Dontello just looked

"Oh no here we go again " Mike you heard me hot head

Raphael punched Mike in the face Mike got up and knocked Raphael to the wall Raphael got up.

"You had it Mike" ugh YOU THINK YOUR better then me Do YA!

Mike flips No Ur just too angry hot head

Raphael

"I'LL SHOW U! Takes out his sai's and knocks Mike down

"RAPH no wait"

Leonardo grabs Raphael

": RAPHAEL HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? " Raphael drops his sai and says

"I need to get fresh air runs out the door I ask Raphael

"What's wrong with you?

Raphael" looks I don't know we were talking then I got out of control Daisuke stared "TCH wow you almost killed your little bro " Nick comes down stairs looked at Shinah crying tch says in his mind " what a cry baby geez get a life Shinah what an mysterious nobody he chuckled in his mind "

Daisuke read Nick's mind his eyes narrowed ' Daisuke quickly reacted and grabbed Nick by the collar of his shirt staring him right in the eyes and harshly whispers to him ''What was that!'' Nick looked at him showing no fear "ARE YOU DEATH! I SAID SHINAH IS NOTHING BUT A NOBODY! GOT A PROBLEM! "Daisuke gripped his collar even tighter as he pushed him towards the outside door. ''That's IT!'' he released Nick's collar as he opened the door and shoved Nick outside' Nick looked he couldn't breath he started to cough agHH! FINE WE WILL FIGHT HARD WAY! Nick quickly released Daisuke dashed towards Nick with his right fist clenched tight ''I'M GONNA TEACH YOU NOT TO RUN YOUR MOUTH!'' He yelled as he raised his fist and swung at Nick's face '' Nick dodged Daisuke's fist and tried to kick him Daisuke chuckled to slow loser! He slammed his fist in Nick's Gut, Nick Fell down "AGHHH BAST-ARD! '' Daisuke glanced down at Nick ''Learned your lesson yet? Or do you need another beat down? Nick looked at Daisuke with blurry eyes Raphael glanced over and got between them ENOUGH! Daisuke rolled his eyes " humph I advise you to shut Ur FUCKING MOUTH NEXT TIME! I WON'T HOLD BACK!" He walked over to Shinah and sat near her " you okay?" Shinah Looked at him and nodded " yes" Daisuke smiled "Okay good" Leo looked "yo Shinah pizza here" Shinah got up walked to the door opened it up paid the guy and said " PIZZA!" Mike slid down the banister totally DUDE! He landed beside Daisuke and started to eat Daisuke just sat down in his room looking up at the moon thinking he eventually feel asleep Shinah on other hand was still up on the roof Leo appeared beside her " Shinah why u still up its to late u should be in bed he said leaning on a wall. Shinah looked at Leo with emotionless face, " I never sleep Leo cause I get flash backs of my past okay "Leo looked at her "F-lash backs?


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of friends

Chpt2 The Rivalry

Shinah looked at Leo "Yes Flash backs. Leo looked at her " like what type " Shinah "responded to him o-f my Past" Leonardo just looked at her " Shinah may I ask you what happened in your past?" Shinah stood up "well its complicated and sad Leo looked at her "oh I see well you still should go to bed its late Shinah shrugged her shoulder and " sighed" Raphael comes in the lair late being quiet goes in his bed he heard Shinah and Leo Talking he sighed thinking and fell asleep Leo went in his room thinking as Shinah still stayed on the roof thinking. The sun was rising as Shinah was still on the roof Dai was on the phone with Zen talking with him saying " okay we will be right there " Daisuke walked out the door looked up and seen Shinah. He yelled out " SHNAH IM MEETING ZEN WANA COME? " Shinah looked she flipped off the roof landed on her feet beside him and sai " okay " Shinah and daisuke walked to meet Zen at the park, Zen was sitting at the park when he was relaxing waiting for Daisuke when over heard someone, his eyes turned narrowed Tyler was laughing yo you heard of this freak named Daisuke he is so freaked sad its pathetic" Zen stood up " YO he grabbed him by his collar slammed him to a tree punches him in his face leaving it bloodied " NEXT TIME YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY BRO! YOU WON'T LIVE. Daisuke ran to Zen " bro you okay?" Zen wiped the blood off his fist " yea im fine okay he waved at Shinah. Shinah waved back so the three walked back home with Shinah ahead of them. Zen and daisuke walked back home Michangelo was eating pizza watching a show Raphael getting irritated " can u crunch a little louder I can still hear on this ear" Mike shrugged " crunched the bar loudly " Raphael uncrosses his arms " agHH" he got up thinking looking out the window when he heard a scream he ran downstairs up the roof looking about to see as his red head band blew in the wind. He smirked flipped down threw his sai knocking the lights out beat the crap out of the guy and gave the women her purse back he vanished in the shadows before he was seen he chuckled lightly looked at the sky thinking when Daisuke is by the window looking at the city lights smiling thinking deeply, he continued to look Raphael walks to him and tapped his shoulder and asked him " you okay "? Daisuke nodded " yea im fine why"? He looked at Raphael, Raphael looked at him " just cause I wanted to know " he walked away Daisuke shrugged and yawned and fell asleep. On the other hand Mike was playing a video game with Dontello beating his butt and he won. Kenji was outside looked at daisuke rolled his eyes " tch loser " Zen over heard anger showed in his eyes he acted quick and punched kenji in the face Kenji stood up " YOU ASSHOLE! " He charged at him and kicked him in his gut Zen held his gut and upper cutted him in the chin and made him fly and hit the wall before Zen can get worst Leonardo blocked Zen's fist " ENOUGH" he raised his voice Zen just walked away slammed his bedroom door. Kenji stood up and disappeared in the shadows Leo looked around he punches the tree and disappeared and meditated while Shinah was starting to worry a lot now she wonders " are we ready for this fight coming soon. As the night appeared around us the stars in the night sky she looked at the stars thinking and thinking and thinking while the others were asleep. The Next morning Shinah was no were in sight Daisuke woke up and asked the turtles" have you seen Shinah?" Leo was drinking coffee looked at him and shook his head Daisuke then asked Dontello " have you seen Shinah?" Dontello was working on his laptop and shook his head. Then Daisuke ran to mike and asked him " have you seen Shinah? " Mike was riding his skateboard up and down the sewer piped and he responded " totally not dude I hope she's okay she been acting weird go ask raph he's on the roof " he went back to skateboarding. Raphael was he was said to be on top the roof while the city was still quiet. Daisuke appeared by Raphael " have you seen Shinah" Raphael looked at him " yea I have she ran that way 2 hours ago Why?" daisuke sighed deeply " she been acting strange that's why" he sighed once more Raphael looked at daisuke " Hey she will be okay don't worry lets go look for her " daisuke looked at him and nods " lets go then" he appeared in the shadows looking for her Raphael Leonardo Michangelo and Dontello joined in the search while Zen was still asleep while the others continued looking for her . No luck what so ever little did they know Shinah was being watched. Daisuke and the others started to worry 5 hours passed 6am now and Shinah no were to be found. They continued to look Daisuke sensed danger.


End file.
